Pilot Season
by BigDestiny
Summary: These are a handful of ideas I've had over the last few months.  Are they worth continuing?  *update* Chapter 4 is now up.  Kurt Hummel is the one named Sailor Moon.  For the Superhero AU Klaine Friday.
1. Valley Boys

Valley Boys has now been updated. Click my name at the top of this page for the new listing.


	2. KURT and Me

K.U.R.T. and Me has now been updated. Click my name at the top of this page for the new listing.


	3. The Peace of Paris

Okay, this is a rather sizable story, so it works out well that I have Pilot Season to test it out in. It's a complete retelling of the events following the First World War featuring the cast of Glee. It's easily the biggest thing I've ever worked on, so if it's too stupid just let me know that I don't need to spend time developing the rest of the story.

The Peace of Paris – by BigDestiny

In the ruins of Europe, the Great Powers come together to bring peace to the world. But will old rivalries and new bonds destroy the fragile truce?

* * *

><p>Characters and Situations (never had a Glee fic so big and so AU that I needed one of these)<p>

Their Most Royal and Excellent, Imperial Britannic Majesties, King **William** V and Queen **Emma** of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the British Dominions over the sea, Emperor and Empress of India. They won the Great War and have sent their children as delegates for the conference in Paris. Their children are Their Royal Highnesses **Puck** the Prince of Wales, Prince **Samuel** the Duke of York, Prince **Joseph** the Duke of Gloucester, Princess **Lauren** the Princess Royal, Prince **Blaine** the Duke of Kent, and their youngest, handicapped son Prince **Arthur**.

Her Imperial Majesty, the Tsarina **Susan** is generally thought of as being as insane as Ivan the Terrible, but she survived the war and a bolshevik revolution. Her children are going to the conference as well, in hopes of marrying into the British Royal Family. They are Their Imperial Highnesses the Grand Duchesses **Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, and Rebecca**, and their brother the Grand Duke **Rory.**

The Chinese Empire has made great gains in throwing off European control since the Chang Dynasty overthrew the ruling Manchus. They conquered several German colonies during the war, and Emperor **Michael** and his wife Empress **Tina** have come personally to the peace conference to make sure they keep them.

Emperor **Burt** of Austria-Hungary inherited a disorganized mess of a country and a war they were losing. He cut a deal with the Tsarina of Russia to hold onto his throne and rebuild his country. Now his son and heir, Archduke **Kurt** is headed to Paris to make sure the allies don't tear their new, fragile Federation to pieces.

The remainder of the delegates are the Infanta **Santana** (a Spanish princess), **Finn Hudson**, the son of late US President Christopher Hudson and **Carole Hudson**, who is also accompanying the delegation, and the son of the French President, **Sebastian Smythe** who intends to destroy Austria and Germany, and establish closer ties to Britain. The government of the new German republic, who like the Austrians are not officially invited to the conference, are sending the new President's grand niece, famed singer **Rachel Berry**, to the conference to plead for mercy for the new regime.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Livadia Palace, Russian Crimea, November 1918.

Archduke Kurt of the house of Hapsburg-Hummel, heir of the throne of the newly reorganized 'Central Empire', strode through the hallways towards the throne room. Trying very hard to pretend the soldiers following him were merely bodyguards, and not the jailers Kurt knew they were. He'd been cooling his heels here in the Crimea ever since the Russians had taken Budapest, and forced Austria-Hungary out of the war.

Officially, Kurt was a guest of the Russian Empire, and as such things had been remarkably quiet since he'd arrived. It had been both dull and nerve-racking, so the news that the Tsarina was finally ready to meet with him had been well received. And now, a scant fifteen minutes later, Kurt was marching into the throne room to be greeted by the woman half of Europe thought was insane.

The Tsarina wasn't alone when Kurt arrived; her eldest daughter was already there speaking to her. Grand Duchess Quinn's eyes narrowed when she saw him. Not at all surprising given their past history.

It had been Quinn, who's position as heir was still being disputed even after her mother took the throne, who had taken control of the situation on the war front after years of ineffective generals. Quinn had made the army lean and vicious (rather like her), and with a combination of that and clever feints had encircled the German and Austrian armies attacking Russian territories.

Quin had an alarmingly good war record for a woman (let alone one not yet twenty), with only one defeat: the failure to recapture Przemysl Fortress during their march into Hungarian territory. One of Austria's few victories in the war, and it came about because like the Russian Empress, Emperor Burt had found his heir to have a better head for combat than any amount of war ministers.

Which turned out to be a little awkward now. "Your Highness..es."

Quinn turned back to her mother, about the only person who wasn't afraid of her. "Mother, I really disagree with this."

"Which is why I'm an empress, and you're still in training to be one, Q." The Tsarina turned completely away from her daughter, to look fully upon the Central Empire's heir. "We can discuss this some other time."

Quinn sighed. "Of course, Mother." Clearly dismissed, Quinn walked out of the room. Slowing briefly to give Kurt a cold stare on her way out.

"Come in, Princess," Kurt was told. The Tsarina stood in front of throne, wearing an odd pants suit much shiner than Kurt had seen on a man, let alone a woman. He'd have averted his eyes, but honestly Kurt didn't really have any interest in women so it usually didn't occur to him to be embarrassed.

Kurt didn't know what to say about the ridiculously provocative greeting, so he let it pass. "You wish to see me, Empress?" Kurt asked.

"Please," she replied, sounding pleased and a little pompous. "Call me Tsar Sue."

"Tsar... Sue..." Kurt began, confused. "Is there news on the war?"

"Got it in one, kiddo," Tsar Sue breezed. "Not surprisingly, your side lost. I hear old Kaiser Sandy was tossed off his throne by the Bolsheviks. The man, and I use the term loosely, never could handle revolutionaries."

Kurt shivered. There had been an attempted Marxist revolt here in Russia not that long ago, and it didn't take much imagination to picture his own home of Vienna under similar attack. And Kurt had imagination to spare. "My father?"

Sue smirked at him. "He's fine for now. However, keeping my allies from feasting on his carcass is going to be a little more work than I'd expected."

"What do you mean?" Kurt worried.

"I mean," Sue echoed with almost cruel glee, "that there's going to be a peace conference in Paris in a couple of months. From what I understand, France and England both want to cut your country up into bite-sized pieces."

"They can't!" Kurt exclaimed. Sue glared down on him, and Kurt remembered just exactly who had the power here. He tried again, at a much calmer pace. "I mean, I hope my father can continue to count on you to help him stop that."

"Oh, I don't have the time or the patience to meet with those old grey beards," Sue told him.

Kurt's face fell. "But I thought-"

Sue chuckled. "Calm down, Peter Tchaikovsky. I have no intention of going back on my promises. The greased up King of England, and his dozy Queen Consort are sending their children to represent them in Paris. The rest of Europe is following suit."

"Really?" Kurt was surprised. Although the assorted kingdoms and empires of Europe had no problems allowing their juvenile relations to assume their varied thrones, usually the diplomacy of the day was held by those 'grey beards' Tsar Sue had just maligned. "Isn't that unusual?"

"Very. It was my idea," Sue answered.

Well that explained a lot. "May I ask why?"

"Of course," Sue grinned. "You see, despite the personal flaws of their parents, the Royal offspring are the most sought after in the entire world. The Schuesters – excuse me, the Windsors or whatever they're calling themselves these days - have five sons and one daughter."

Kurt nodded, now understanding where this was going. "And you have four daughters and one son."

"Exactly. You know, I think I like you, Porcelain." Sue smiled more kindly as walked over to him. "I'll make you another deal. I'm pretty sure one of the princes plays for your team. You help my little Rory escort my daughters to the conference, and I'll let you have the one I don't want. Deal?"

Kurt had no idea what this 'team' was that Tsar Sue referred to, as the term wouldn't come into popular usage for another seventy years. But he wasn't about to miss what could be the most important congress in his country's history. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Buckingham Palace, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.<p>

"Mother. Mother!"

Queen Emma's eyes widened at the sudden, unexpected shout. She tensed, in anticipation of some woman's suffragette or another disturbance, and only relaxed slightly when she saw her second to youngest son hurrying towards her. "Blaine. Is something wrong?"

"No. I-" Blaine shook his head, as though to clear it. "Actually yes. I was just talking to the Prince of Wales. I'm disturbed by what I heard."

It wasn't surprising that this was about Puck; he tended to have a polarizing effect on people, especially in his own family. "Your brother means well," Emma insisted. "You can't let his rather... cavalier attitude towards women bother you too much."

Blaine opened his mouth, but shut it immediately. It seemed this wasn't about his oldest brother's reputation as a rake. "No, this is about the conference. He told me that you won't allow Artie to go with us to Paris." Blaine was closest in age to Artie, and as always was the boy's best friend and biggest supporter.

"Ah." In truth, the doctors had advised against Prince Arthur making the trip. This on top of being segregated in his own household since his disabilities were first discovered. Emma hated the family being separated like that, but she herself admitted she wasn't her best with small children. So she'd deferred to medical advice then, as well as now. "I know that he is terribly disappointed, but everyone I've spoken to insists that it's for the best."

"Have you spoken to Artie about that?"

One of the reasons why she didn't think she was particularly good with children: that thought had never occurred to her. "Well no."

"Mother, he's in a wheelchair," Blaine allowed. "But he's not an invalid. And he was really looking forward to going to Paris. You know he's never been anywhere abroad."

That did make Emma pause, conflicted. She'd had all sorts of good reports from Artie's tutors and governesses, but it didn't make up for the fact that she had been giving her other children studies in art and history that her youngest son wasn't getting. "I remember living with my parents in Italy when I was Arthur's age. It was a wonderful time."

"I know, you've often mentioned it," Blaine replied, starting to sound a little hopeful. "So please? Can't Artie go with us?"

Emma sighed. She was certain that no one would agree to the scheme, but it was such a small thing to ask. And Blaine as a rule never asked for anything for himself. "I'll need to speak to the doctors about any precautions he'll need to take. But I will ask the King about it."

"Thank you so much, mama!" Blaine enthused. He rushed towards Emma to hug her.

Emma sidestepped the embrace. "I know you're excited, darling. But I'm sorry, I don't know where your hands have been."

Blaine chuckled, good naturedly. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Versailles Palace, The Third French Republic.<p>

Sebastian Smythe walked through the (for now) quiet halls of the old centre of the French monarchy, mentally steeling himself for the real life royalty that would soon be filling this space. It was ridiculous, really. Although Sebastian would be the first person to tout his own abilities, it seemed foolish to entrust the future of Europe to a bunch of spoiled children. "Just madness," he muttered.

"A word often associated with that barbarian Russian Empress." President Smythe crossed the floor and greeted his son warmly. "But for the sake of the Entente, we've all agreed to it."

"I will, of course, follow your intentions to the letter," Sebastian reminded him. "That should offset the less experienced players."

"I hope so," Smythe told him. "I've just received disturbing news. It seems as though Prince Kurt of the Central Empire will be attending the conference as a guest of the Russian Empire."

Sebastian was disgusted. "Seriously? Can't we do something about that?"

"Our parliament isn't as willing as 'Tsar Sue' is, to cause tensions in our alliance," Smythe replied. "There are also rumours the Germans are planning on sending a delegation."

"And we'll send it away," Sebastian declared angrily. "Unless they too, are appearing at the behest of our 'allies'."

"Not exactly," the President noted with a wry smile at his son's irritation. "The new President of Germany has relatives in England, as is their way."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was proud of his country, and the idea of having German's on the French throne (as it was in England), was abhorrent to him. "Of course."

"His nephew is sending his daughter here with the English delegation," Smythe explained. "Perhaps you've heard of her? Her name is Rachel Berry."

"The singer?" Sebastian was shocked at this ridiculousness. "Is ANYONE coming here with diplomatic training?"

Smythe frowned, concerned. "Don't underestimate the Russians, or this Austrian prince. The Russian Empress wouldn't be assisting him if there wasn't something in it for her."

Sebastian was surprised to hear his father sound worried about the upcoming congress. "She already has the Turkish lands she wanted, Constantinople included. You think she wants Central Europe?"

"Perhaps. We've just chased the Germans off of our doorstep. I don't want the Russians there, even if they do claim to be our friends."

Sebastian nodded solemnly. "That will never happen, Father. I won't allow it."

President Smythe calmed a little at that. "I know you won't. Now I need to greet some of our guests." With that he headed off again.

Sebastian headed to a window, noting with some surprise that the first of the guests were arriving. He'd expected the Spanish princess (Infanta, he reminded himself of the term), but it seemed that the English party was already here as well. Sebastian looked out at the group of dignitaries as his father approached them, trying to determine which one was Rachel Berry.

He spotted her, the shortest of the group with long dark hair. But it was the second shortest dignitary who caught Sebastian's attention. One of the British royals, a dashing young man with slicked back, dark hair and an air about him that suggested a lack of interest in the female sex.

Just what Sebastian considered perfect.

"Well, hello handsome," Sebastian purred. "This assignment may not be so bad, after all."

* * *

><p>Just to make things clear regarding Sebastian in this fic. While I'm not going to have him come to a bad end the way I have (so many, MANY times) in other stories, this still isn't going to be Seblaine. Despite all the differences between this and Glee canon, our big ships (IE Finchel, Klaine, Brittana) are all still going to be here if I proceed.<p> 


	4. Moonlight Fantasy

I've only ever seen one Glee/Sailor Moon fic starring Kurt, and it seems to have been discontinued so I decided to give it a go. The story I'm writing is a mix of Glee, both the original Japanese language anime and the first dub, and probably the live action Sailor Moon too. So I hope no one is disgusted when I go left instead of right in the storyline.

It's funny, but despite my original intent, I'm only putting crossovers in Pilot Season while my original stuff gets it's own title right off the bat. I think that's because my crossovers can be a little nuts, and I want to make sure someone will read them before I proceed. Hope no one minds.

Hey, I actually managed to finish this pilot in time for Superhero AU Klaine Friday. I was starting to wonder. Which reminds me, I hope the last scene isn't too talky. Sailor Moon was a long time ago, and I wanted to fill the newbies in on what I'm ripping off. I mean, paying homage to, lol.

* * *

><p>Moonlight Fantasy – by BigDestiny<p>

Kurt Hummel has a secret life. No, not the gay one. That isn't a secret. His old life was hundreds of years ago, and not even on this planet. A place of magic, war, and resurrection that he can barely remember. Kurt Hummel is the one named Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Sam Evans had been attending William McKinley High School for three weeks when it happened.

Everything had been ordinary up to that point. Or at least as ordinary as things ever got in Lima, Ohio. Honestly, the whole town seemed to be a throwback to an earlier time, or what a TV show might think that middle America looked like. Yeah, at home the Glee club hadn't been that popular, but they were absolute rock stars compared to the show choir here. And he'd gone from an environment where almost everyone had a gay friend, to a place where even the stepbrother (or whatever) of the only out guy in school was warning Sam to keep his distance.

But beyond that things were going okay. Sam had made some good friends in Glee club, much more luck than what he'd had with the football team. Currently, he was in gym class with two of them. Artie and Mike, although admittedly he knew them both from Glee and football.

Oddly enough though, Mike seemed to have disappeared.

Sam could only hope that he hadn't been eaten by whatever that was that was walking through the door.

It was huge, easily seven feet tall, or rather long. It bizarrely enough looked like one of those Chinese parade dragons. Not the ones you saw in pictures or statues, those ones with dozens of acrobats' legs sticking out from underneath and crepe paper fringe hanging down from the sides. But it was mean. And Sam guessed that those teeth weren't made out of paste.

"Oh hell no," Artie snapped, sounding more annoyed than anything.

Sam's eyes widened as he realized how much danger not only he was in, but Artie as well. "Come on," he declared. As kids randomly started running around, or stared in confusion, Sam grabbed Artie's chair and bolted for the change rooms. Only to almost end up tumbling over the wheelchair, when Artie firmly grabbed the wheel rims and brought them to a sudden halt. Wow, Artie was stronger than he looked. "Dude, we've got to get out of here," Sam exclaimed.

Artie allowed himself to be pushed through the doors of the boys' change room, but wheeled off to the side as some more kids came through. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to find Kurt and tell him what happened."

"Why don't you just text him?" Sam asked.

"No bars," Artie answered, though how he could know that without checking his phone was beyond Sam's comprehension.

"Well then, why can't you come with me and tell him," Sam asked, baffled. Artie certainly wasn't going back in there to face that dragon thing, was he?

"I can only get out of here at my own pace," Artie assured him. "So hurry. Find Kurt, and don't look back."

"Okay, that sounded a little final," Sam quipped nervously. "You going to add 'Don't forget me' or 'This is Sparta' to that suspicious sounding order?"

Artie laughed, even as he blushed. "Just hurry up, okay? I need to make sure Kurt knows what's going on, and I don't want you worrying about me."

This still didn't make any sense to Sam. Were Kurt and Artie dating? Sam had thought Artie had a thing with Brittany, but things moved fast in the choir room. And Artie DID seem to be just a little bisexual to Sam.

And Artie and Kurt always seemed to be huddled off somewhere.

Sam was apparently thinking too slowly for Artie though, who was getting irritated. "Sam, not only are you not going to find Kurt, you're blocking my way to get out of here."

Sam blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry. I think I saw Kurt in the auditorium, I'll go get him."

"Hurry!" Artie insisted.

Sam bolted for the door. Although he didn't slow down long enough to look back, he did keep an ear out, in case Artie was in trouble. Hard to make anything out over the shouting in the gym (though frighteningly, that was starting to wind down), but Sam did pick something up as he rushed through the door to the school hallway.

"...Mercury..." Not out of fear, but determination.

Now Sam had heard that name before, though only through rumour. It was one of the two sailor soldiers that supposedly lived here in Lima. Beings of shadows and justice that were more myth than reality.

Except that they were allegedly fighting more or less what Sam had just seen in the gym.

Were they actually real, then? Did Artie know Sailor Mercury?

If he did, Sam wanted introductions. Because from what he'd heard, Sailor Mercury was a stone cold fox.

* * *

><p>Sam burst into the auditorium, interrupting Kurt singing what was a rather impressive rendition of 'Music of the Night' from the Phantom of the Opera. Kurt turned to Sam, polite smile warring with real annoyance. At least until Sam got closer to the stage. Kurt froze, eyes widening a little. "What can I do for you, Sam?"<p>

"It's Artie." Well that was weird; Not only did Kurt perk up in concern, but a cat leaped up onto the piano, looking likewise concerned. And Kurt's accompanist Brad, who'd once rapped Sam's knuckles when Sam had leaned too hard on the piano in the choir room, not only didn't notice but was suddenly worried by Sam as well.

Unless this was some strange bi-generational love trio, something else was going on. "There's some kind of dragon, or monster, or something. Artie said to come get you." That was unusual as well. Artie had said to just let Kurt know what was going on. So where was this sudden feeling coming from that Kurt absolutely had to get down to the gym?

"Oh hell," Kurt snapped. "Where is the youma now?"

Sam had never heard the word 'youma' before, but it seemed like it referred to the monster he'd encountered. "The gym."

Kurt headed for the exit, but he stopped at the sound of Brad clearing his throat. Kurt looked at Brad, then Sam, and sighed heavily. "Yes, I saw it."

"That's the symbol for Venus his forehead. You know what that means." It was a woman's voice, most definitely recognizable even next to Kurt's own high pitch. Sam briefly theorized that Brad was, in fact, a woman in a man's clothes.

Because that was much more likely than what Sam was seeing, which was that woman's voice coming out of the cat on the piano lid.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt stated.

"You can see it just as clearly as I can," the cat (who Sam remembered was Kurt's, and was named Luna) pointed out.

"Dude," Sam gaped. "Your cat's talking." There was also the little matter of this symbol she was talking about. Which from the fact that Sam himself couldn't see it, probably meant it was on HIS forehead. But he didn't have time to think about that right now.

"I know," Kurt sighed, sounding put out. He turned to Luna with a glare. "What is it with you and cross dressing?"

"Not now," Luna declared.

Sam realized with a jolt that he suddenly had something in his hand. He raised his hand to reveal some kind of remote, or something. "Hey, what's this?"

"Luna, no!" Kurt demanded.

"We don't have time for this," Luna said. "Artie is in trouble."

Sam didn't know how a cat would know that (nor how a cat could speak English), but he wasn't going to let anything happen to Artie. "What do we do?"

Kurt looked from Sam, to Luna, to Brad (who just shrugged). Kurt sighed, defeated. "You hold that up, and say Venus power makeup."

"Makeup?" Sam repeated, sure he'd misheard.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about this."

Sam didn't know how to answer that. But for some reason, it seemed logical to him. So he did as asked. "Venus power makeup!"

There was a blinding flash of light that both seemed momentary and also seemed to last for quite a while. When it cleared Sam had completely changed in appearance. His hair was long – really long- and it's original darker blond colour. He had a v-shaped tiara on his forehead and long orange boots. Most shockingly of all he was wearing a sailor top and mini-skirt.

He was a girl now, somehow.

Sam reached under his skirt in a panic.

No, it was okay. His junk was taped flat, but he was pretty sure it was still there. Like with what appeared to be almost invisible hosiery covering his arm and leg hair, his new underwear was trying to give the illusion of femininity without actually castrating him. "What the hell?"

"Sailor Venus," Kurt sighed again. "I'll explain everything later, I promise." And without further ado, Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out what was a good sized locket. Kurt put the locket on, and his entire demeanour changed. "Moon prism power, makeup!"

As with Sam, the transformation was near instantaneous. But yet Sam still had this strange memory that it had gone on longer. That Kurt's sailor outfit had appeared on him piecemeal. Kurt's arms crossed across his chest as the long gloves materialized on his hands. And a bright light on Kurt's forehead, too bright to make out what the symbol was, before Kurt too had a tiara there.

And then it was over. And Sailor Moon was standing in front of him. Like Sam, Kurt was wearing a sailor top, mini-skirt, gloves and boots, though his were trimmed with blue rather than Sam's orange. Kurt had a tiara as well, and his hair was pulled up into two insanely long pigtails that actually had a little bun built into the top of them. Kurt was wearing makeup (and Sam guessed now that he was too), and honestly if Sam hadn't seen Kurt transform, he didn't think he'd recognize Kurt at all.

"Holy crap," Sam, or rather Venus gasped. He looked from Kurt, to Luna, and then to their still silent pianist, who looked completely unsurprised. "Is Brad a sailor soldier too?"

"No, he just-" Moon's lips narrowed in befuddlement. "He just somehow knows about this stuff. Come on."

Venus raced behind Sailor Moon and Luna back towards the gymnasium, only to stop in horror at what he was seeing. Dozens of students lay unmoving on the ground at the youma's many feet. Sailor Mercury was there, and it was yet another shock for Venus to realize that Mercury was actually Artie.

Walking.

But there wasn't time to be thinking about that. "Are they dead?" Venus asked fearfully.

Moon answered before Mercury could. "No. It's not after their lives. It wants energy."

The youma lunged for Mercury, and Venus raised his (or whatever) hands before realizing what he was doing. There was power there, and a long forgotten memory reminded him of what he needed to do. "Crescent beam!"

Venus pointed all that energy at the dragon monster, and what was almost a laser beam shot out. Scarcely missing the youma and driving it back.

"Not so tough, are you," Moon asked. He pulled off his tiara, and as it lit up Venus somehow knew what was about to happen. Tiara magic. An impossibly large explosion that didn't hurt anyone else, but would send this monster straight to hell.

Understandably, Mercury knew that as well. What was unexpected was that he disapproved. "Stop!" He shouted.

"What?" both Moon and Venus exclaimed.

"It's Mike," Mercury told them. "I know it sounds crazy, but that thing is using Mike's body and energy. If you throw your tiara at the youma, it'll kill Mike." It was then that Venus noticed Mercury had a visor built into his tiara, with what looked like technical data running across it. Presumably, that was what had given Mercury the heads up.

Given that Sailor Mercury could walk, Sam wondered if he might be able to read better as Sailor Venus.

The youma jumped at them again, and the three sailors scattered. "What do I do now, Luna?" Kurt asked. "I can't kill Mike."

"Maybe-" Luna's comment ended in a shriek. She'd lost her footing, and the youma was heading straight for her.

And then it suddenly stopped.

The youma was struggling against something. Sam could see that something was embedded in it's tail.

A rose?

Sailor Moon was looking up at the windows ringing the roof, jaw dropped. And blushed with arousal, if Sam guessed correctly. "It's you."

A man with dark, gelled down hair leaped down from the windows, and for some bizarre reason Sam couldn't even guess, the man was wearing a mask and a tuxedo, complete with cape. "Hi there."

"Who's that?" Venus asked. Sam didn't recognize him, but there was something about the combination of tux and mask that seemed familiar somehow.

"Good question," Luna muttered. "He doesn't usually stick around long enough for us to find out."

"Not now," Moon insisted. "Luna, we've got to turn that thing back into Mike."

Their mystery man was about to charge the youma, but paused at that. "That's a person in there?"

"Yes," Luna replied. Venus noted the man didn't seem shocked by the talking cat. Before Venus could comment though, Luna had done a little back flip and a crescent shaped... something appeared at her feet. "This is Queen Serenity's crescent moon wand," she explained. "Sailor Moon, use this to purge the negative energy from Mike."

"Can I?" Moon asked, concerned. "I mean, it's not like I'm a queen." Venus was bemused by the remark, though he was too polite to say anything. It seemed that Mercury wasn't, because as his face crinkled in a smirk. Sailor Moon, who wasn't even facing him, must have expected that as he pointed back in Mercury's direction without looking and demanded, "Shut up."

The youma finally broke free and charged at them. The masked tuxedo guy clocked it in the head with a walking staff hard enough to get it to stop if not injure it. Clearly he didn't want someone hurt anymore than they did.

"Well, give it a try," Venus told Moon. "If you can't get it to work, the rest of us can try it."

Sailor Moon picked up the wand, and his expression changed to one of awe. "Actually, I think maybe I've got this. I know this; just like I knew about the tiara the first time I used it."

That made sense to Venus, though he knew it probably shouldn't. Artie was the same. "So do it," Mercury exclaimed.

Sailor Moon pointed the wand at the youma and shouted, "Moon healing! Escalation!"

The energy that came out of the wand dwarfed Venus' crescent beam, but looked much less focused. Almost like the light equivalent of a rain shower. It seemed to work though, because the youma howled once and then vanished.

Mike collapsed onto the floor, and the ambient energy around him went not only back into him, but the rest of the unconscious students. Venus exhaled in relief as they started to come around.

It occurred to Sam that maybe the Crescent Moon Wand might be useful for Artie in his regular form. Kurt must have realized that too, as he looked from the wand, to Artie, to Luna. Growing cross. "Luna, how long have you had that."

"Whole time." Luna looked sad, but not at all guilty. "It's not that kind of healing, if that's what you're wondering."

Kurt sagged, disappointed. He turned to their mystery man with a hopeful smile. "Now I don't suppose-"

But 'Tuxedo Mask' or whatever his name was, was already gone.

"He always does that," Mercury grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Artie led Sam into the choir room as soon as they were able to get away, and transform back into themselves. "I suppose you've got a lot of questions," Kurt noted, sounding resigned again.<p>

"Not as many as I thought I would," Sam admitted. "It's like I've got this sixth sense about what I'm supposed to be doing."

"It's our old memories," Artie replied. "At least that's what Luna tells us."

"So what's the deal with her anyways?" Sam asked. "Does she come from the same place these memories are coming from?"

"Yes," Kurt stated. "I know you're kind of a science fiction geek, so I won't bother asking you what you think about reincarnation."

"We've lived through this once before?" That actually explained a lot. And wasn't as hard to believe as Sam might have thought earlier.

"We have," Kurt told him. Kurt steeled himself, clearly about to reveal something he didn't want to. "On the moon."

The moon.

They were from the freaking moon?

"You're kidding, right?" Sam suggested.

"If it helps, this is the absolutely craziest part of the whole story," Artie responded.

That kind of did help. "So how did we get here?" Sam wondered.

"I can't really give you a definite answer for that," Luna admitted. "Unfortunately, my memories of the Moon Kingdom aren't any more complete than yours are. There was a war, as I understand it. We won, but our civilization was completely destroyed. Queen Serenity used the last of her power to send us to a peaceful future, where we could live happily."

"Except for those monsters," Sam pointed out.

"I don't know where they came from, or how they got here," Luna told him. "I only know that if they ever did show up, we were to activate all of you to counter their attacks."

"So Serenity was the Queen of the Moon," Sam stated. "Is she here?"

"I don't think so," Luna replied. "One of my primary memories is the order to find Queen Serenity's heir. Not the Queen herself."

Well, the implications of THAT were certainly grim. "What were the other orders?"

"Activate the Sailor Soldiers as needed, and be on the look out for armed incursions led by Queen Beryl."

"Which is what that just was," Sam guessed.

"Right," Kurt told him. "Unfortunately we don't know where Beryl is, or even who she is."

"One last question," Sam said. "Is it just the three of us? And the guy in the tux?"

Kurt said yes at the same time that Artie grumbled no. "Well, that clears things up," Sam chuckled.

Luna laughed as well, until a sharp stare from Kurt silenced her. "There are others, but we don't know who they are," Kurt insisted.

"WE don't," Artie agreed, irritated. "But YOU do. So does Luna."

Sam whirled around to face Kurt, shocked. "So why the hell are we doing all the grunt work by ourselves if we've got a whole team to help us?"

Kurt didn't answer that one.

(to be continued)


End file.
